Bring Me To Life
by oynixfalls
Summary: Mimi, as her baby siblings call her, is in a relatinship with a jock. Mark Linder. and he is a complete jerk. She tries to cute her ties with him, and his hard hands, to be with the guy who is out to save her from her monster. Can Puck save her?
1. Chapter 1

The soft lune of sleep my body had drifted into merely 7 hours ago was violently awaken by what I could feel as arms and feet jumping on my legs. The bruises I already had on my upper thighs were screaming as the contact from my little brother and sister continued to jump on me in the early morning light. That meant I had to get ready for school. Waking up I wrapped a arm around each stomach and brought them down with me to my pillow. Letting go I grabbed my thick comforter and threw it over us, hiding from nothing. A game we played.

"Shh, little one's" adding a slight fake accent of a Gypsy witch from the 1700's. "Thy monsters will surely find us. Be quiet and I will reward you with some food to strengthen your bodies for years to come."

"Okay, Madam Mimi. We will be quiet until they pass." Cody was the oldest of the twins by 7 minutes. They both has striking platinum blond hair and fierce blue eyes. They stood out against my fiery red hair and green eyes.

"But Madam Mimi, what if the monsters comes back?" Kennedy was a little worry wart like myself. I truly loved these two and do everything in my power as a 16 year old teenager can. Technically they are my cousins, but after Kennedy was born their real mother who was my moms sister passed away. So we adopted them. They are my baby brother and sister. Beside hair and eye color they look like they could be my children. Same round face, creamy color skin. They even acted like I did when I was young.

"Ah Child. I do believe that the monsters have passed us again. So let us descend to the kitchen, and we will fill those bellies with come pancakes topped with bananas and peanut butter." I could smell my the food already in the air, my mother must be down there making the guilt ridden food as we hide.

"Hurry Kennedy, we gotta beat her!" Giggling to each other they scampered off my queen size bed, and paddled down the stairs in their bare feet. Oh how I envy them and their youth. Not having to deal with real monsters in life.

After taking a quick shower, and finding some clothes that covered the barley visible bruises on my upper arms, I went to grab some food before having to meet my boyfriend outside for school.

"PANCAKES, MIMI!"

"Meme, HAMBAKES" Cody had his mouth full as he tried to repeat his sister. I just laughed.

"Hey mom. You working late tonight?" I asked her after I kissed her cheek.

"Yep I am. As well as your father has a union meeting a few towns over. So he will be home late as well. Will you take care of the little ones? Jessica will drop them off later."

"Ya, that's fine. I may have a friend over later. Not sure yet."

"Don't let Mark stay too late." I did not want him here while both of my parents were not here. Especially my dad. I couldn't defend myself alone. Sometimes I got lucky.

Hearing a car horn, I knew my ride was here.

Kissing my moms cheek again, I did the same to the little ones and walked out the door. The awaiting black jeep sat in my drive way. I glanced at the closed garage door that held my car, but he always insisted he drive me. But as I got closer to his car I noticed he was not alone. Walking to the drivers window, I did the unthinkable.

"Since you have company I will drive myself. I'm gonna grab some coffee on my way."

"Get you ass in here." He sneered at me. His voice dripped venom, his eyes held rage. But I know he wouldn't hurt me in front of his friends. The damn jeep was full. Where was I supposed to sit?

"There is no where I can sit. I will drive myself." I tried to turn away, but I heard a voice from the back seat.

"She can sit on my lap, Mark." Shit. I wish he hadn't said that. He won't get hurt, I will. For accepting the offer, and for suggesting I drive myself. I love my car." The door behind Mark opened, and I glanced at him as he nodded his head for me to get in. Oh shit.

"Come on in, sexy." Damn. What made this so much worse was the person I would be using his lap. Noah Puckerman. I had a mad crush on him and knew his rep, while I refused to add to the rep I developed a small crush on Mark Linder, to distract me from Puckerman. Somehow we ended up as a couple. Have been for almost a year. My crush still stayed.

So as I felt the daggers that Mark sent me through his side mirror as I hoped in the back seat and right in Puck's lap, my heart skipped a few beats. Not one, a few.

"Well, good morning Gorgeous." He smiled, his eyes lit up. I felt his right hand on my lower back, my legs were resting between his, his left hand on one of me legs. Mark's eyes in the rear view mirror. I felt the pain he would inflict on me when no one was around. On instinct, I sank back into Puck's shoulder earning a chuckle from him and a clinched jaw from Mark. Oh boy this could be a bad day.

"Dude, I hope practice doesn't run late today." Karofsky sat shot gun and for once I like that guy because he had distracted Mark with hockey. I hadn't realized my body was tense until I relaxed some.

"It's to early for you to be this tense." His voice so soft in my ear, I felt goosebumps. Watching Mark I saw that he had not noticed the Puck had leaned toward me.

Turning slightly to look at him, I felt my hair fall over my face, Mark would not see. I am so happy that I decide against every summer to cut my hair off. It was down to my lower back. Turning my head to look him in the eyes, I whispered a reply.

"He makes me tense." I spoke as soft as I could so Mark could not hear me, but loud enough so Puck could hear me.

"Who? Karofsky?" he knitted his eyebrows together as he looked at me confused. Should I go with that? Or actually let someone in on my secret that I have kept locked away for almost a year. Well eleven months to be exact. I felt his hand tighter on my lower back as it moved to my waist, as if her was trying to hold me away from everyone up front. This was new, this was protectiveness. I have never felt this before. What should I do? Mark and Karofsky were still rambling on about sports, and a game this Saturday so instead of speaking I softly and carefully shook my head 'no'. I think he understood what I meant. His eyes got wide. His hand on my waist tightened its grip as his other hand moved to my right leg. His face full of anger. Oh no, what have I done?

"Puck, why do you look so mad?" Finn was sitting next to us, and spoke too loud. Loud enough he got Mark's attention.

"What's going on back there?" Yep he was mad. My heart sped up, I locked eyes with him as we sat at a red light, waiting to turn into the school parking lot. He was furious I could tell. What would Puck do?

"Just thinking about the next football game against East Town. They stomped us last time, I was revenge." Great cover.

Drowning out Karofsky, Finn and Puck talking I watch as Mark broke eye contact as we pulled in the lot and found a spot. As soon as he stopped the jeep, jerked the keys out he got out. But not before Puck whispered to me,

"Let me know if you need help."

The door jerked open, a hand reached in and roughly pulled me out. If not for Puck's hands on my waist I would have fallen flat on my face.

"Man I am not in the mood to deal with you, so let go of my girl."

"Dude, chill. I was just making sure she didn't fall on her face." He stood up, a few inches taller then Mark. Oh great, here come some of those Cheerio's.

"Thanks. I wouldn't want anything to destroy that pretty face of hers." Yep all I ever got from him was 'fine' , 'nice', and on occasion 'pretty'

"Hey, Puck." And here is Satan her self in the form of Santana. "Whats up, Linder." She gave him that look. I know that look. She wanted him. Just like she wanted anything with a dick. And she never cared that he was dating me.

"Hey, babe." I scoffed and walked away. I never even got called that. Unless it was Puck.

Damn I just need to get up the courage to dump him again. Every time I try to, I get scared. Or if I get the words out I cannot finish because of him.

Damn, why did I agree to that damn date so long ago? Oh right, to try and get over Puck.


	2. Chapter 2

The fact that someone else had a sense of what was truly happening behind closed doors with Mark and I seemed to make me feel like what ever burden I was having, disappear. The fact that Puck knew, made me feel like I was doing it for attention. As soon was I walked into my last class for the day, I felt as if all eyes were on me. Only because they were. I was the last one in, and late at that. But only by half an hour. Yep enough to land me detention later. Great, as soon as I would get done with that, Mark would be finished with practice. I would have to explain to him what I was not on the bleachers watching him run aroud a field of painted dead grass chasing about of guys, while running from others while carrying what used to be the skin of a pig. Gross and great.

So now, I am in detention. There are a few other kids here but I don't know who they are. Nor do I care.

"Okay, everyone. There is only about twenty minutes left, and I am in a good mood so go ahead and scram." Wow, Mr. Sanders was in a good mood. With out a second thought I grabbed my bag and was the first one out the door. Walking at a decent pace, I heard music. Glee club was meeting today. And there it is, that annoying screaching voice know as Rachel Berry. Her voice was decent. But she thought she was God's gift to this school. Concieted. The doors were open, as I walked by I saw that of course se was singing. But as I passed while looking in, Puck saw my and stood up.

"Now, how did you manage to escape detention?" He had followed me out in the hallway.

"Teach, let us out early. I need to get to the field before Mark sees that im not there."

"Babe, I think he already knows that your not there. It's been an hour." He smirked as he leaned on the lockers next to me.

"Tell you what. Come join us. You don't have to sing, just watch as a guest and please give Berry some harsh critisim. In return I will vouch for you with Linder." What was he playin at? How I truly wanted to be in there. My iPod was aching to be played. My voice wanted to be heard, my body wanted to dance. I hadent done any of thoes things since I had gotten with Mark.

"You better vouch for me. I will join."

"Great." Grabbing my hand he pulled me in the room where the screaching had finally stopped.

"Who do we have here, Noah?" Mr. Schue knew who I was, I am his teachers aid.

"Mr. Shue you know Mimi. She is just sitting in and listening."

I followed him to the chairs that were lined up in two rows. He took a seat in the back, so I sat net to him. Again, everyone was watching me. Waiting for me to talk.

"The more you all stare the more I will not do anything." I said sternly. I heard a soft snickering to me left.

"Okay, everyone so your assignment is to find a song with a hidden but powerful meaning. Something about a topic so strong you cry when you hear the words."

"Mr. Schue. Can we partner up with this one?" Of course she is always the one to open her mouth.

"Sure, why not." He smiled.

"Mr. Schue." Puck had spoken up, I looked at him as I saw him nod his head in my direction, turning to Mr. Schue I saw him shake his head 'yes'. What just happened?

"You get to help me." He smirked at me. His eyes light up, as if he already knew what to sing about. Damn

"I'm not apart of this club. Like you said, just listen. I don't think Mark would like me spending time with you now as it is." I lowered me head slightly, looking at my hands.

Before he could reply, Mr. Schue let everyone go. I grabbed my bag and bolted out the door running the few feet to the girls bathroom. The fartherst stall was the handicap one, locking myself in there I threw my bag on the ground to use as a sit-a-pon (I actually missed the one I had made while in Girl Scouts years ago). I had to clear my head, my mind raced with to many thoughts. I didn't know where to start to sort them. My heart stopped, I heard the door open. Someone else was in here. Probally one of the girls from the club. Wait, who in the club wears biker boots like that, slopply untied at the top, with black jeans lazy on top of them. Shit. That Fucker Puckerman was in here.

"Just so you know, I have been in here a couple of times, I am not afarid of the tampon machine on the wall." His voice sonded serious. Laughing softly to his remark, I had to say it.

"Oh sweetie, if you need a tampon all you had to do was ask. I have on in my bag." Adding to the affect, I stood up with my bag in hand and pulled out a tampon. Opening the door I handed it to him with a smile on my face. The horror on his kept me going.

"I also have some Midol if you need it."

"Oh, ha-ha-ha. Very funny. I told you I will take care of that dick head you are dating." He was so close to my face now. Sure he was about 5 inches taller than me, and had more body wieght on me, mostly muscle. He seemed like a teddy bear.

"Well, then you can dump him for me while your at it. But be prepared for when he takes a swing." I walked away towards the mirror. Dropping my bag on the floor, I looked at my reflection. My fair complexion, wild curly red hair. No make up at all. No hair product. I always got teased as a kid; I had to cut my hair off because I had gotten gum put in it by a one Noah Puckerman in third grade. People called me Jimmy Hendrix. I turned into a huge frizz ball. Mark wanted me all natural. I have no idea why. I sometimes on the weekend, if I was not with him. Would tame my wilds hair into beautiful soft curls. Add make up and take pics of myself on my phone. But I always deleted them. He would go throught my phone and ask why I had taken them since I did not send them to him.

"Wait, have you tried dumping him?" He wakled to stand behind me but watched me in the mirror.

"Yes, a few times. But everytime, he stops me before I can get the words out." His face showed anger, and shock. I wonder when the question would come up. Should I tell him the truth? I my never have a chance again. Theres his face of realization.

"Why did you get with him in the first place?"

"To get my mind of another guy."

"Who?" He looked like he had no clue.

"You."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know what had posessed me to speak thoes words to him. I do know that he hadent said anything to me in the past 10 minutes. He just stared at me. An expressionless face. What should I do? I did what I did best, I injnored my feelings burying them deep inside me. I turned to face the mirror avoiding his gaze. His eyes still seemed to work. But his voice and mouth had forgotten how to motorize. Noah Pukerman was speechless. Yay, me?

"I knew I shouldn't have said anythink. I'm out of here before Mark finds me in the girl's bathroom with you." Without another word I left him to his voice less thoughts. If he had any.

I decided to deal with my fate and make my way towards the practie field. I had to see Mark so I knew my feelings for Puck were no longer existante.

When I got there, no one was on the field. What time was it? Oh boy. My heart raced at the possible 'what if's' that Mark could have whitnessed or heard. Home wasent that far, I need to clear my head so I did what I thought the only thing to do, I walked home.

I hadent noticed I was being followed, I didn't hear them since I plugged my iPod in not even a few seconds after leaving campus.

Currently singing softy to myself the heart felt lyrics of "Jar of Hearts" I didn't see the SUV pull up next to me. Not until I felt the arms grab my wrist, causing me to scream.

"Calm down, it's just me." So he could speak.

"You can speak, and you are a stalker?" How long had he followed me?

"I have a feeling that Mark is waiting for you at your place. And it won't be pretty." He had sadness in his face. I knew what would wait for me at my place. The rage that he would have, for me not being at his practie. Not being at his truck waiting like a puppy for when practice was over. Especially if he saw my show up in Puck's truck, with Puck.

"They maybe you should go home. It'll just upset him even more if you're the one taking me home." Without an answer I let him standing there.

"Wait, here." He handed me his cell phone. "Lemme have yours. In case it gets too bad for you to handle. All me. I don't live far from you."

I had never notied that he did live lose to me. How would he know he lived so close? Maybe he is a Mohawk wearin badboy stalker.

Without another word I did as I was told, after a habbit to obey a man. I hurridely made my way home. My heart beating faster then my feet could take me.

There he was, his SUV parked in front of my house, him siting on my front porch. Hands clenhed in tight fists. As if he would swing at me, or Puck. I hope my mom is home. Is the litetl monsters. He won't do anything with them home.

"Where have you been?" Each word dripped venom as he slowely stood up to face me.

"I-I." if he caught me in a lie, I knew my punshiment. But the truth could be worse.

"Well?" He was now inches from me. Waiting for an answer. His face hard, with anger.

"I was at Glee Club. Just watching, I did not particpate."

"Glee Club? It's enough that you're plain. Not even hot. But Glee Club! No girl of mine will be there!" He grabbed my upper arm. Winching in pain, I hoped that no one was here now. Afarid to see me as a weak little child.

"Get inside. Your mom already left with you brother and sister." A vice grip on my arm, he walked me over to the front door opened it and threw me inside. I took my chance and ran up to my room. He hadnet noticed I ran till I was at the top of the stairs when he souted for me to stop. But unlike before I kept going. My cell gripped in my hand. Runnig to my room, I turned the dead bolt. I was so happy to have installed it months before for privacey from the world. Hoping now that the thik steal would hold the raging steroid monster that I called my boyfriend.

"Open the fucking door!" He band, pounded and what sounded like kicked. MY hands shaking, my phone still there. Should I cal him? Was he really close to get here in time? Mark would leave if he heard me talking to someone. So I sent an SOS text.

SOS! HES IN MY HOUSE! WERE ALONE!

I'm already outside

With in seconds of reading his reply, I heard a loud bang. Did he kick open my front door?

"What the hell are you doing here, Puckerman?" Oh no. Hes gonna go after him.

"Came to knock some sense into you."

Mark had started to walk away form my door, his footsteps heavy on the carpet stairs.

"This is between me and my girl. Why don't you leave."

"Make me, Linder." I couldn't see faces, I dared not to open my door. So I pressed me ear to it as hard as I could. I heard skin meetingg skin. Grunts of the animal kind when guys always fight.

"Don't make me take your ass out fully."

"This isnt over. You hear me babe, this isnt over!" He was screaming at me. Had Puck won? Was Mark, leaving?

Footsteps runing up the stairs, had me back away from the door. If it was Mark he would be right back at my door. But Puck didn't know which room was mine.

He's gone. You can open the door." He must have taken a luck guess.

Turning the lock slowly, I looked up. The only visible bruise on his face was a busted lip. He did something I didn't expect. Only my mom has ever done this. I was unsure of what to do. So as he wrapped his arms around me. I held onto his waist, and cried. Who knows what would have happened if he didn't show up.


End file.
